Wolf Girl
by litewolf
Summary: harry is mistaken as the chosen child when his twin sister is the true chosen, she is abandoned and thought to have died. manipulative:dumbledore (pls rr 1st fic) ( This is going to be mainly about Lizzy's life, the sister)
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

harry mind speech

**lizzy **mind speech and thoughts when harry isn't around

_selene_ wolf language

AN: This will be the only chapter, for now, that will have the mind speeches. Harry and Lizzy can only speak to each other this way. It won't reappear for a really long time. When Selene and Lizzy first meet, I think we will have the wolf language then the next chapter will have them able to speak to each other with normal quotes. sorry for the confusion. This story will mainly be about Lizzy's life in the forest. Harry only shows up in this chapter until I decide otherwise.

* * *

The Potter family:

James Potter was the father and Lily his wife. They had two children, twins. Harry was one year old along with his twin sister, Lizzy. Harry was the eldest by 5 minutes whereas Lizzy had been born 1 minute too midnight on July 31. The Potter children were not like any other children, muggle or magic kind. They both seemed to hold a kind of understanding of the world around them and shared a strong bond with each other. Since they were twins they could feel each other's emotions and with their kind of bond, they could talk to each other telepathically. It is said that if this bond were ever cut of, then the two individuals would feel empty and not know why, most of the time.

Now the Potters are a well-known family with some well-known friends. One person that people thought was the greatest person they trusted was the very person they trusted least, next to Voldemort of course. This man's name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and a master of manipulation. You shall learn how bad he is as the story goes on. Now this family had been told about a prophecy that could involve either of their children. It stated

* * *

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord shall mark the one as his equal, but the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives………………. _

_

* * *

_

The family grew worried at this and went into hiding only to be betrayed by Peter Petigriew. And it is on this very night that the twins' stories shall begin……

Ch1

The Potters had just settled in their living room for a quiet evening when Lizzy and Harry started crying. James felt the wards go off.

"Lily take the children and run! It's him! Run I'll hold him off," He yelled as Lily started to run to the nursery. The door blasted open and a dark sinister laugh filled the room.

"Well Well Well. If it isn't Potter trying to save his dear family." Voldemort entered the house and started dueling with James. Curses were flying everywhere until finally Voldemort yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_" and James Potter fell to the ground, lifeless.

Voldemort started ascending the stairs getting closer to the nursery. He heard Lily trying to floo away with her children, but little did she know that his spies had shut down the network. He blasted open the door and saw Lily standing protectively in front of her children.

"Please not my babies! Please leave them alone!" she cried desperately.

"Stand aside silly girl!", yelled Voldemort as he lifted his wand. Lily didn't move. He yelled the death curse and watched as she fell, just like her husband, to the floor lifeless. He then turned to the twins who were now quietly watching him from the floor. He lifted his wand to Harry and yelled the dreaded curse. A burst of sickly green light zoomed toward Harry, Lizzy had already started crawling toward Harry when Voldemort lifted his wand. She got in front of Harry and hugged him protectively as the curse hit her in the back and rebounded toward Voldemort, destroying his body, and ripping his soul from it. She then was forced to roll over from the impact and had Harry in front of her, facing Voldemort. (This was how Hagrid found them)

Lizzy are you all right? 

  
**Yes Harry. I'm fine, just sore. **

Sis where do you hurt? 

**I feel pain in my back, which is probably from the curse, and you for some reason have a lightning scar on your head Harry. You must have gotten it through our bond. Ill probably have some kind of mark on my back. Harry, someone will be here soon to take us away, and I have a feeling that they are going to separate us.**

What can we do Lizzy? What if it's Dumbledore?

Their conversation was cut short as Hagrid came in and took them out of the house. He borrowed Sirius Black's motorcycle and fly to Private Drive. There he met up with Dumbledore.

"Hagrid how did you find them?" asked Dumbledore.

Hagrid responded," Well sir, I found little Harry hear in front of Lizzy, facing the body of Voldemort. If you look on his head, you'll see a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"It seems that Harry has defeated Voldemort by saving his sister. Harry will need the most protection now. Give them to me, Hagrid. Ill find a new home for Lizzy." Said Dumbledore. Hagrid gave the twins to him and left.

**Harry, Dumbledore is going to try and get rid of me I know it. I also have a feeling he's going to seal away your memories.**

But sis, you're the one who defeated that evil man… Will I ever see you again? Will I ever remember you?

**Harry, it needs to be this way or he'll try and kill you. He will try and manipulate you and use you as his pawn but you must try and not let him do that. I will always watch over in any way that I can. Ill make it so that if he does seal your memories, they will start to come back when you are almost 16 but even then you wont remember everything. This is the best I can do. Just keep living for me Harry, we will meet again. **

Dumbledore put Harry on the porch of the Dursleys and obliviated him 'Now he'll never remember his sister and be easier for me to control' He then turned around with Lizzy in his arms and apparated to a forest next to a city. He put her on the ground and left thinking she would either die of starvation or being eaten by some animal. He couldn't have her messing up his plans for Harry.

* * *

Lizzy was left alone but could feel another being nearby. There was a rustling sound and a pure white wolf stepped out. Her name was Selene. She had seen what had happened and knew who this child was. She made eye contact and saw Lizzys memories.

_You are the chosen child. You have suffered through so much._ She saw how innocent the child was and decided to bring her to a family that would hopefully take care of her. She bent down and picked up the child with her teeth and disappears into the night. Miles away, a family would wake up the next morning to find a baby girl on their porch.

_Good-Bye little one, may we meet again..._


	2. running to the forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**lizzy **mind speech or thoughts when harry is not around

_selene_ wolf language

AN: I have seen three year olds who could walk, so I do not find it odd.

* * *

Ch2

Two years later, Lizzy is now 3 years old and still remembers what happened and her brother, Harry.

A banging was heard on the trapdoor over her.

"Get up you lazy girl! You have chores," screamed Mrs. Conner.

Lizzy got up and started to dress in the darkness. Ever since she came to live with the Conners 2 years ago, they just treated her as a slave and gave her old clothes to wear and made her live in a tiny room under the house that could only hold her tiny bed of hay. The Conners thought she was a freak because she made many weird things happen and found an odd tattoo of a phoenix on her back, right where the killing curse had hit her that dark night, when they first took her in.

She knew why she was different but couldn't explain it to the Conners. They would probably kill her. She made her way out of her room and started her day chores. She had to cook and clean up after the Conners and do other things like housework and going into the forest to get plants for them. She was never afraid to go into the forest, if anything she was calmer in it. She loved the natural wood smell and the way she could hear the animals. She loved the animals' world more than the humans'. The weather was starting to turn cool with the start of autumn. She thought of her brother everyday and vowed that she would one day see him again.

It was nearing nighttime and she had only been able to do 3/4ths of her chores. She knew that the Conners wouldn't give her any food again and possibly a beating. She was walking back from getting the plants in the forest when she saw them.

The other villagers had torches and weapons. They were heading towards the Conner residence! She saw them pull the Conners out and start stabbing them. She could hear the screams of pain until the villagers had enough and shot them. She watched them kick the bodies and put the house on fire. One villager turned and spotted her.

"There's their little freak! Lets kill her!" he yelled gaining the others attention. Lizzy paled as they started picking up rocks and throwing them at her. She turned and started running back towards the forest. Rocks were hitting her back and head. She narrowly missed a bullet that had been shot at her and disappeared into the darkness of the forest, leaving behind the humans and any trust she had left in humanity.

* * *

She was running. That was all she could do. She remembered their faces, the pain, and their violence. She was running so fast that she didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground. She tripped and suddenly saw black. 


	3. Meeting a wolf

**lizzy **mind speech or thoughts when harry is not around

'animal speech'

Ch3

Elsewhere in the forest:

A pack of wolves and unicorns had come together to meet about the incident.

The lead unicorn, Tristar, said, 'A human girl-child has entered the forest! We must get rid of her before she finds us.'

Selene, the head wolf stepped forward and growled, 'This child is the chosen one! We can't kill her. She has the purest heart of any human that we have ever seen.'

'Then bring her back to the human world we should not have to deal with her! She would not even trust us or understand us!' yelled Tristar.

'Tristar, this child has lost all faith in the humans. She doesn't wish to live with them anymore. She is still pure enough and young enough to learn our ways and language. I believe that we should raise her,' reasoned the white wolf.

'Why doesn't she trust her own kind anymore? What could have happened to make her lose faith this much?' he asked, some curiosity slipping through.

'She has been abused and now thinks all humans are cruel and love violence. She doesn't wish to even be human any more.' She answered.

'Very well, you shall be the main one to raise her, Selene, but we shall help. Go and retrieve the human girl and we shall start trying to teach her our ways once she has bonded with you.' said the irritated unicorn.

Selene stood up and let her feet carry her swiftly through the forest. She scented pain, fear, and blood. She heard sobbing and cautiously approached. There on the ground was Lizzy, crying in her sleep, with a swollen foot. _Probably sprained _she thought. She dipped her head down and nuzzled the child. Lizzy stirred and looked up to see a big white wolf standing over her. "I remember you. You were the wolf that took care of me and tried to put me with a family." The wolf's eyes(if possible) widened.

"Why did you return? I will not go back to those humans!" she yelled. Selene growled softly and nudged her again. She turned her head towards the heart of the forest and crouched down. She then looked back at Lizzy and growled comfortingly.

" Do you want me to get on?" she asked. The wolf just growled again and looked in her eyes. Lizzy stood up painfully and climbed onto the wolf. Once Selene was sure Lizzy was sitting comfortably and holding on; she sprinted back towards her pack.


End file.
